Fallout 4 Erotic Fan Fiction
by SainlovesSophi
Summary: My erotic fan fiction based off of the Brotherhood of Steel WARNING! 18 ONLY! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! I do not own any of the names or characters. Fallout 4 is simply my favorite game and I wanted to make a fan fiction about some of the characters. NC-17 (Edit: I am aware there are a few grammar mistakes. My apologies)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **"** So." Growled Elder Maxson. "It appears we've arrived at an impasse." His teeth clenched as did his fists. Paladin Danse exiting the bunker still alive was evidence enough. I have disobeyed my orders of blind betrayal to assassinate the synth. To say Maxson was furious would be a great understatement.

"Allowing Danse to live undermines everything the Brotherhood stands for, yet you insist that he remains alive!" Each word he spoke grew brassier with wrath. His hands shook with vehemence as they hovered over his gun, ready to take out the synth himself.

Arthur's hands motioned away from his gun, and instead antagonistically pointed his finger to Danse. "Which leaves me to a single alternative." He took a step towards the Paladin, not breaking detestable gazes. "Danse, as far as I'm concerned, you're dead. You were pursued, and slain by this Brotherhood Knight and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward, you are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen, or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know, you'll be fired upon immediately. Do we understand each other?" His frustration refused to cease.

Danse let out a sigh of liberation and gave a welcoming smile. "I do. Thank you for believing in me Arthur." Danse's voice was kind and generous, the exact opposite of Elder's.

"Don't mistake my mercy for acceptance. The only reason you're still alive, is because of her." He snapped his head to hatefully glower at me.

"I'm returning to the Prydwen Knight, take some time, say your goodbyes. And then I expect to see you there." He turned away and walked back to his Vertibird. "We still have the institute do deal with." He grunted as he left.

I turned my head over to Danse, expectant to see him crack under the stress of betrayal. Instead, I saw him glowing with a smirk of contentment. He then bowed his head and shook it, while letting out a grieving sigh. "It took a hell of a lot of guts to stand up to Maxson like that." He turned his head to look at me.

"Friends take care of each other, no matter what." I responded as happily as conceivable.

"That they do." Danse answered me. It seemed with everything going on, he wasn't letting anything break his spirits. "Which Is why I've decided to stay here"

His last comment took me off guard. Stay there? Living in a bunker in the middle of the Commonwealth? He couldn't be serious.

His face grew stern. He was doing what he could to perform the professional etiquette that he displayed when we first became acquainted at the police station. "I didn't plan on spending the rest of my days at this old listening post, but it will have to do. Besides, you're still gonna need my help, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you wonder the Commonwealth alone." He walked towards the bunker, but didn't stop looking into my eyes. "Now. you better get back to the Prydwen. In the meantime, I'll start making this bunker more livable. If you ever need me, I'll be right here."

His voice was so masculine and strong; I didn't want to be away from it. Danse was great at hiding his weaknesses in front of others. On the outside I was more upset than he was, but I knew on the inside he was absolutely devastated. His whole life has been dedicated to the Brotherhood of Steel. Now he had nothing... except for...me.

I gave Danse a few days to himself to enjoy some much needed personal space. I wasn't ready to go back to the Prydwen. I wasn't ready to see that douchebag Elder Maxson after what he did to Danse. I may never forgive Maxson for the way he treated his most enthusiastic member of the Brotherhood! After everything Danse has done for the faction, Maxson let his own bigotry and ignorance lose his most devoted member. Regrettably, even with an asshole leader, the Brotherhood was the answer to saving the Commonwealth and more importantly, getting me back my son.

I took my time away from Danse to spend some time with my companion Preston. But no matter how greatly we improved Sanctuary, or how many settlements we helped, I couldn't get Danse off of my mind. After once again liberating the same farmer's wife from raiders, I excused Preston to go back to Sanctuary so that I could go see Danse...alone.

I fast traveled to the bunker, I couldn't be away from Danse anymore. He's the only thing that's been occupying my thoughts ever since he saved me from the Mother Deathclaw in the Museum of Witchcraft. If it wasn't for him going with me, I would have been slain while collecting eggs. Ever since that day I've been keeping him by my side for the sake of my own security. But now I want him to be near me for other motives.

I arrived at the bunker to see Danse. Seeing his face filled me with a bliss I haven't felt since before the war. I inhaled and exhaled quickly, getting my posture upright for the ex-Paladin. "Danse." I commanded.

He had a look on his face that made it seem like he was as pleased to see me as I was him. "Ready." He replied with one word before following.

We fast traveled to Diamond City. I was in no mood to walk through the inhospitable surroundings of the Commonwealth, and I had plenty of supplies to trade from the settlements I rescued. After selling the Raider armor and collecting my bottle caps, I found it appropriate to have a drink at the Dugout Inn. Between the fast travel, the selling, and entering the bar area, Danse kept silent. Vadim served me my warm beer that tasted like something was swimming in it. He spoke to me in his strong accent but I ignored him as I tried to keep a straight face while sipping stale, post-apocalyptic booze.

"If you have a moment, I have something...personal I'd like to discuss." Danse finally spoke after we were the only ones left in the bar.

I looked both ways to see that we were virtually unaccompanied. Whatever he was going to say to me was going to stay between the two of us, because not even Vadim was paying any consideration. Danse has never opened up before. He has always been strictly about his career and his soldiers. For the first time, he was going to be speaking about himself. "Are you ok, Danse?" I questioned with apprehension.

"I'm sorry." He let out a panicky sigh that I've never thought I would hear from him. "I really thought this would be easier to talk about. There's so much I want to say, but I don't know where to start." For as long as I have known Danse, his words and activities have been authoritative and self-assured. But now, he sounded timorous. It was a side of him that I never thought conceivable.

"Take it easy Danse." I smiled at him with soft words. "Whatever it is, I'll help you work through it."

"I don't know if anything will help me work through it." He answered directly with a grimace. His forehead began to wrinkle in exasperation. "I've spent my entire life..or at least what I perceive as my life...following a plan to shape my own future." His arms swung heavy at his side. His power armor as well as his stress have been fatiguing him. "But since my banishment, I feel lost...almost like I exist without a purpose." He looked away from me in indignity.

I leaned myself over to get a better look at his face, and he turned back to face me. He observed at me with despair. "For the first time since that moment I signed up with the Brotherhood, I don't have all the answers. I don't have a plan. And it scares the hell out of me."

I was privileged that he was presenting this delicate side to me. I'm sure nobody in the Brotherhood has ever seen him like this, not even his most trustworthy soldiers. "What you've gone through would throw anyone for a loop. You're just confused." I failed at choosing my reassuring words.

"You're damn right I'm confused!" He snapped back at me. His words grew fuming. "I'm a machine that thinks like a human, who was trained to hunt the very thing I've become. Don't you understand? Everything I had, everything I knew is gone!" His eyes became misty. His tone grew and his voice began to crack. "In the span of a few hours, my identity was ripped from me and my world turned upside down. At least what you had was something tangible...something real. Your husband, your son...they were living, breathing humans who loved you and cared for you." Danse began to full blown bellow at me. "Those sons of bitches who created me couldn't even be bothered to implant memories of siblings or parents! I don't even know how much of my own past is artificial, and how much is real! Can you even imagine that?"

His face creased in rage as he continued to vent. "I started out as nothing, and I've ended up as nothing...and I don't know what the hell to do about it."

I kept my words lenient, hoping that he will come down from his enragement. "I'm truly sorry Danse. I guess I never realized how deeply this affected you."

"I appreciate that." He squinted at me and sighed. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I'm just missing the point." His started to become tranquil. "My life's starting over, and I need to come to terms with everything I've lost and everything I've gained. Which includes something important you've made me realize." A small smile began to form. "I don't know if it's friendship, or an anomaly in my programming. After all, I'm not really human. But whatever it is, I can't deny that I'm feeling closer to you than anyone else I've ever met."

"I feel the same way, Danse." My words slipped out. "I'm only hoping it's more than just...friendship." I hesitated.

His eyes grew big. "Are you saying," He paused, and gawked at me in doubt. "Are you saying that you're...in love with me?" His wide eyed countenance transitioned into a confused stare. "This doesn't make any sense. After everything the brotherhood taught you, how could you be in love with...well, a machine?"

"If you were just a machine, would we be having this conversation?" I tilted my head at him.

"I don't know." He couldn't look at me. "I'm not certain what the institute embedded into my brain to handle things like this. If I was human, wouldn't this be a hell of a lot easier?"

I cupped his cheeks in my palm and turned his head towards me, securing eye contact. "You're not a machine Danse. In fact, you're more human than most people could ever hope to be."

He placed his hands on mine as I held his face. He didn't break his gaze. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." He whispered to me, fighting back waterworks. We observed each other in stillness for a moment before he took my hands off his face and began to move away from me. "Look," he said decisively. "I'm not going to lie to you. You're going to have to be patient with me. Coming to terms with these...well, human feelings is going to be a very difficult journey." He turned back to face me. "But if we can tackle those obstacles together, I think that this relationship could last a very long time."

His countenance finally calmed as he looked at me and I him. For a moment it seemed that we were the only two people in the world, and that nothing else was around us. Our faces leaned closer to each other's and our eyelids began to close. With my partially opened eyes I saw Danse tilt his head and part his lips as he stretched for my face. As soon as we both realized what we were doing, our eyes got huge and we backed off from each other.

"It's late, I'd better get a room for the night." I blurted out. In one swift, awkward move I scooted back my chair and got up, not even finishing my swampy beverage. Danse's face flushed as I evacuated away from him and towards Yefim and exchanged bottle caps for a room. I darted in and hastily shut the door behind me. I leaned on the door and thought to myself about how cute it was that the institute made it so their synths could blush.

I removed my armor and stored it in the drawers provided for me. I unzipped my Vault 111 jumpsuit and began to pull it down my shoulders. Without a knock, the door opened. I yanked my suit back on to cover myself and prepare to yell at Vadim for barging in without knocking. However, when I looked up, it was Danse standing in the threshold.

"My apologies Knight, but there were no other rooms and I was told my only option was to share or sleep on a couch." Danse obviously lied. There were plenty of rooms thanks to the Inn's slow business. But I liked the thought of having a sleepover with him.

"It's fine Paladin." I attempted to sound stern and professional as I zipped back up my suit. "Make yourself comfortable, get some rest, and we'll head out in the morning."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me as I was trying to act like I was in control. His power armor hissed as it released and let him free. I watched as he stepped down from his metal suit. The only time I ever saw him without his armor was at the bunker, but I was too distracted by my orders to truly look at him. The institute did a fine job crafting his aesthetics. Through his skin tight jumpsuit, I could see the ripples of his muscles.

He raised an eyebrow as he caught me ogling. I swiftly looked the opposite direction ashamed. The zipper in the front of my jumpsuit was jammed right at my cleavage. I angrily wrenched at it, trying to set it free to conceal myself. Without an expression, he walked over and placed his hand over my fingers.

"Stuck?" He questioned me. "Let me help." Since it was obvious I was trying to zip my suit up, I figured that's what he meant. I wanted to stay modest for him, because I assumed maintaining a professional companionship was the best for the two of us right now. I jumped back and screamed in surprise when he bit down on his lip and pulled my zipper down full force, exposing my bra.

My jaw dropped in mortification as I pulled my now torn jumpsuit closed with my hands. He snickered at my bashfulness. He walked towards me and I didn't step back. His hands cupped the side of my jaw as he pushed his face into mine to kiss me. I couldn't resist him anymore. I've been hungry for Danse's body for months now, I just never figured he'd feel the same for me. Him touching me seemed like it was always just going to be strictly in my dreams.

My grip released from my suit and I touched his profile. His face was prickly and sharp from his beard. I moved my hands up to his thick, dark hair and pulled it with my fingers. "Annie." He whispered my name. "I don't want you like this." He pressed his forehead to mine and stared deeply into my eyes as I looked at him in confusion. "I NEED you like this!" He undid my bra with a single hand and pulled the straps off my shoulders, fully revealing my breasts. He bent down and scooped his arms underneath my legs, lifting me up above him. I wrapped my legs around his torso and constricted him. I never broke grip of his hair or gaze at his eyes. He continued to look up at me as he walked over to the bed.

As soon as we reached the end of the bed he hurled me onto it. I bounced on my back and looked up at him as he rapidly scuttled to be on top of me. He clinched his legs onto the side of my hips and pressed his chest down onto my exposed breasts. He moved up and down, my bare breasts rubbing on his uniform. I took my hands and pulled at his clothes, looking for some way to disrobe him. After an unsuccessful effort to take off the top of his clothes, he sat up and undid the top of his orange jumpsuit. He pulled it down enough so the shirt part hung over his waist, divulging his entire upper body.

His body was the poster display for masculinity. His shoulders were extensive and strong. His pectorals and his abs were rock hard and rippled, containing the perfect amount of subtle body hair. I reached my hands up and ran my fingers through the trail of his fur around his belly button. My fingers grazed along the knots of abs underneath the delicate amount of wiry, black hair.

He grabbed my wrists and yanked them away from his physique and up over my head. Pushing down on my wrists, he forcefully shoved his tongue down into my mouth. I could feel his hardening bulge rubbing up against my leg. I wanted it inside me so bad. He was teasing me by keeping his pants on and not allowing me to feel its bare lower body flesh against me. His face left my mouth and buried into my neck. My fingers began to tingle with his dominating grip on my wrists.

After eventually letting go of my wrists, he propped himself up so that his body was no longer pressing up against mine. He left space in between our bodies so that he could reach down and pull off the rest of my jumpsuit. I wiggled my body underneath him to make it easier for him to confiscate my clothes. The fabric was removed from my arms, then the rest of my upper body, but by the time he was pulling it off my hips it got stuck. His lust made him intolerant, so he forcefully wrenched it down, tearing it at the side so that it was easier to get me fully nude.

I tucked my legs in and wrapped my arms around my body, nervous on what he was going to think about my nudity. "Annie," he smiled at my shyness as he pulled my legs apart and crawled between them. I was there naked and fully exposed for him, but his pants were still on as he creeped back up my body. I enfolded my legs once again around his torso as he nibbled at my face and suckled at my neck. I extended my head in the opposite direction so that he could have more to put his mouth on.

I could feel my wetness rubbing on his stomach as he moved himself down my body. He cupped one of my breasts in his hand and began to caress my nipples with his tongue. His other hand he gently stroked my stomach, making me fidget with exhilaration underneath him. "Danse!" I exclaimed under my breath as he switched over and started biting my opposite breast. With both hands he clasped my breasts and switched back and forth with biting and suckling each one. I brought my hands down to scrape my nails up his back. I broke his skin with my grating as he bit down hard onto me. "Danse!" I excitedly whispered his name once again, hoping for him to not break and go harder.

Eventually he stopped with my breasts and moved down to kiss my belly, his hands squeezing at my curved sides. "I need to have my mouth on every inch of your body!" His words were muffled as he pressed his mouth against my flesh. Each kiss moved lower and lower, until his face was below my belly button and right above my sex. I could feel myself growing wetter with each time he had his mouth on me. He continued to tease me as he put his hands on the insides of my thighs and pushed them open. I could feel his teeth scraping the inside of my legs as he moved his face up each one.

After having him nibble up and down each leg I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him inside me. I reached up for him as he sat back on his knees, massaging and kissing my inner leg. He loved feeling me get frustrated with desire beneath him. He put himself forward so he was over me again, each of his hand on the side of my head. Our gazes didn't break contact as he gently waved his hips so that I could feel his covered bulge rubbing on my sex. He put his fingers through my hair and grasped firmly, pulling my head back so that he could get a full look at my face.

Releasing one of his hands, he reached down and cupped my sex. I gasped at the feeling of his hand fully covering me. He smiled at my reaction and leaned forward to suckle my neck again. My breathing grew deeper as I felt him slip a finger past my lower lips. I arched my back and groaned as he made rapid, circular motions on my clit. My mouth opened and I arched my back in ecstasy as his hand moved faster and faster. I tried saying his name again, but the pleasure I was feeling made it impossible to form a full word.

He lifted his head from my neck so that he could watch my facial expression as he rubbed me. My open mouth was an opportunity for him to shove his tongue back inside of it. I felt his tongue deep inside my mouth as he went from rubbing my clit to sticking a finger inside of me. He kept his thumb on my clit and his pointer and middle finger inside of me so that he could pleasure both my inside and outside. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to pull him in closer. His rubbing grew to be so pleasurable I had to break my face away from his kiss so that I could let out a louder moan.

He didn't bother to shush me, he liked my noises and movements. He removed his hand from my sex and brought it back up to squeeze my breasts. His hand was damp with my arousal, and I felt the wetness from his hand lubricate my breast. He brought himself back down and kissed around my belly button again. He lowered himself more so that his mouth was on the outside of my sex.

"Danse." I called out to him. "Danse wait." I sat up and scooted away from him.

"What is it?" He crawled up to me confused.

"Don't we need protection?" I asked, nervously.

"No worries baby. My power armor and Gatling laser gun are right over there in case anything happens." He explained to me as he pulled at my legs to straighten me out on the bed again.

He didn't understand why I began to laugh at him. Two hundred years altered a lot of things, and I guess one of those things were the use of condoms. Or maybe the institute made their synths sterile and disease free so that rubber wasn't needed. Either way, I felt safe with Danse and anticipated nothing more but his body on mine.

He wrapped his arms around my legs and pulled me towards his face. I felt his tongue go through my lower lips and lap at my clit. He flicked his tongue up and down, side to side. My breathing developed disoriented rhythm as he buried his face in deeper in my sex. He moved his head from side to side so that his tongue could get every inch of my clit. I closed my eyes and stroked his hair as he licked and sucked. What started out as a relaxing experience grew into a whole new practice. Danse was into pleasuring me with his mouth more than any man from my past.

I've never had somebody make me feel this good with their mouth before. Usually getting eaten out was a bothersome fragment of foreplay. But Danse was a pro. If he didn't stop, I was going to climax into his mouth. Each flick of the tongue felt better than the last. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I began to uncontrollably buck my hips in pleasure. He tightened his grasp of my legs and pulled me back down to the bed so he could finish the job. I pulled at his hair and squeezed his head between my legs. Every time my hips would buck in pleasure, he would pull me back down with his arms wrapped around my legs.

"Danse!" I shot my hands from his head to the pillow above me, "Danse stop I'm gonna cum!" I continued to call out his name and it made him bury his head deeper and flick his tongue harder. He took my threat as a challenge. "Shit!" I crumpled my face as I felt myself climax from his mouth. My whole body contracted and slightly spasmed from the orgasm, and Danse was loving every part of it. My fists compressed the sheets at my side as I squirted into his mouth.

I swiftly scooted away from him after my orgasm so that I could catch my breath. He sat up and crawled so that he could be alongside me. His scruffy face was shiny with my fluid and all it did was make him grin. He placed his arm around me to tug me close. I went on my side and used his pecs as my pillow. He chuckled with pride at my panting. He seized me tight with both his arms as I held onto him with my arm resting on his abs.

His torso moved up and down under my head. I pressed my ear and listened to his insides. He had a heartbeat, a loud one at that. I could also hear lungs and breathing. His scent was no different than a regular mans, and his skin was as soft as any humans. Synths like Danse were made to be like any normal human, from their heartbeat to even their smell. The only real difference was that he knew how to work his mouth better than any human male.

"I guess it's your turn." I lifted my head and whispered to him. He wasn't going to refuse. I looked down at his legs to see that his pants were still on, constricting his swelling arousal. He positioned himself so that he could lay flat and easier to access. I grabbed at the sides of his pants and pulled down. He lifted up his hips so that I could better strip him. He reached down and helped me with his undressing. I pulled his pants down to his knees and his erect cock sprung free.

My face became fraught in intimidation as I gazed upon his aroused manhood. Synth men were much, MUCH bigger in comparison to human men. Danse bit his lip and began to stroke himself to entice me. I slowly moved up to it, gawking at its colossal size. I wrapped my hand around it. He was so wide that my fingers couldn't even touch my thumb as I grasped it. I moved my hand up and down its length, mentally measuring it, wondering how it fits into anything.

I loved Danse. And even if his size was going to make me uncomfortable, I was willing to take it to satisfy him. He relaxed his head back into his pillow and lightly moaned as I fondled him. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and put it on the head. I salivated down the shaft so that I could have lubrication as I jerked him. I twisted my head and hand in opposite directions as I moved up and down. His breathing intensified as I proceeded.

Due to his remarkable length, I was only able to get my mouth about half way down him before his tip touched the back of my throat, gagging me. I had to be dependent on my hand to do most of the toil in pleasuring him. I made a vacuum suck with my mouth every time I lifted my head. As I continued, his breathing became more powerful. I repositioned myself in between his legs so I could be at a more comfortable approach to fulfill his craving. His closed eyes scrunched with every stroke. With my free hand, I gently massaged his sack while continuing to suck him.

His hips began to move with my rhythm. He gripped the hair on the back of my head in his hands and moved my head to synchronize with his upward hip thrusts. "You're amazing at this." He muttered to me. His mouth opened and his breaths became hastier. His head curled backwards as he was in too much satisfaction to be able to continue speaking clearly.

A ribbon of drool linked my mouth to his dick. I wiped it off my lips and used the saliva on my hand to stroke him faster. I spit on his cock a few more times to make my hands slicker. I moved my face to underneath his balls and began to eat it out like he did me. I had one hand stroking his dick, one fondling his balls, and had my face eating out underneath him at the same time.

His fingers clasped the sheets as he bucked his hips more savagely. "I can't take that anymore!" he hauled me from between his legs and up to his face. His elevated lust progressed his once supple, affectionate kisses into borderline face eating. My nipples hardened as my breasts were massaged by his slightly bushy upper body. He gripped both his hands on my hips and guided my position so that he could be inside of me.

I felt the fleshy tip of his manhood poking the outside of my sex. He pulled my hips and fidgeted until he could find my entrance. I flinched as I felt myself stretching to fit his enormous size. He cursed at me as he deliberately went deeper. My wetness dripped down him, making his cock slicker and more lubricated for a comfortable penetration. He gripped his hands on my shoulders and continued to push me down. He clenched his teeth as my tightness squeezed his manhood in an embrace in which he was still getting used to. We both let out a breath of relief as he was finally able to get all the way in.

"Easy..." I winced, still trying to get used to the thickness. He cuddled my body tight to his, comforting me as I got used to his penetration. He kept one hand on the curve of my back and the other petting my hair. Every time he would move his hips up into me, I would squeak in discomfort. Danse quieted me and continued to talk to me in a soft voice to ease me. He turned my head so that we were locked gazes. Our breathing synchronized with the motions.

As we continued, my body grew accustomed to his size and uneasiness became enjoyment. He could feel me beginning to luxuriate so he went faster. He drew my face back into his so he could push his tongue into my mouth. I then supported myself by placing both my hands on his shoulders and sitting up. He moved his hands back to my hips to guide my movement with his. I was finally taking his whole cock comfortably inside of me, and I loved it. I pushed on his chest and bounced on my knees so that I could ride him with full control of my gesticulation. He loved being inside me as considerably as I did. He threw my hips up and down and propelled himself in and out of me ferociously.

"Fucking ride me." He swore at me. "Ride that dick." He groaned louder as I continued to control the speed of our intercourse. I picked up speed, still feeling myself stretch against his girth. After a few minutes of me going rough on him, he pulled my hips down and motioned for me to stop. "Slow down, I'm not ready to be done yet!" He complained to me. Scrunching his face, his breathing was coarse as he tried to avert climaxing. Opening his eyes, he gazed up at me and playfully winked.

While still inside of me, he flipped over so that he was on top. I arched my back so that he could reach his arms underneath, holding me close while in missionary. The air from his breathing was hot on my mouth. He couldn't stop gawking at me while he moved in and out of me. At first his movements were slow, but then he began to move himself out farther and thrust in deeper. I let out a cry of bliss as I felt his tip hit against my cervix.

He took his arms from behind my back, and moved his grasp to my breasts. He fully extended his arms and pressed down on my chest, driving me down into the bed. My tightness was making it difficult for him to keep fitting in, so I wrapped my legs around his waist to prevent his cock from being pushed out from my narrow walls. To go harder, he let go of my breasts and put his hands on my shoulders. Every time he thrusted forward, he pulled my hips down so that I took him rougher. I gripped his vascular forearms and moved my hips so they collided with his harder. Beads of sweat fell off his face and onto my abdomen as he accelerated. Danse was making me feel so much ecstasy, I didn't care if everybody in the Commonwealth heard my screaming.

Hindering his motion, he took one of the hands off my shoulders to grip at my hair and lean in for another rough kiss. Kissing gracefully became an impossibility with our aroused hyperventilating. Pulling out, he pulled my leg around so that I lay on my side. He positioned himself behind me to spoon. I lifted my leg so that he could more easily slide his cock inside of me. My back was tight against his chest as he went in and out of me. His top hand held mine in affection, and his bottom arm clutched my throat in dominance. I squeezed the hand around my neck, encouraging him to choke me. He growled sweet nothings into my ear as he continued to move himself behind me.

Keeping his cock still inside, he pulled me in close and flipped on his back with me still inside of him. I put my hands behind me and squatted my legs so that I could reverse ride him. He reached around and rubbed my clit as I bounced up and down, facing away from him. I continued to prop myself up with my arms until he grabbed and tugged me down on top of him once again. My back was against him as he lay beneath me. One hand on my belly and one hand wrapped around my throat, he moved in and out, amplifying his speed as I shrieked his name.

Teeth clenched, he threw me off of him so that I was at his side. He sat up and snatched at my arm and leg so that I flipped onto my belly. Crawling behind me, he grabbed my hips so that my ass was elevated for him. I hugged and buried my face in the pillow as I felt him begin to enter me from behind. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it as he moved it up and down outside my swollen sex. I bit down onto the blanket as I felt his tip enter me.

At first he remained tender. Moving himself in and out slowly and gingerly, he massaged my back with both of his hands. I felt myself widening so that he could fit in the new position. Finally, he growled, "You like being fucked by this dick don't you?" He then slapped my buttocks and thrusted himself in all the way. The force of his hump threw me forward, so he grabbed a handful of my hair and his other hand on my shoulder to force me back up into him. I shouted as he slammed with full intensity over and over again. I could hear the sound of his body slapping against mine over my loud vocalization.

Slowing down, he bent over so that he could suck and bite down on my back. I felt myself on the borderline of climax before he flipped me onto my side. He hugged my top leg up against his chest and bit my calf. His cock thrusted deep inside of me as he tugged at my leg to pull me in harder.

"Rub yourself baby." He commanded me. "I want you to cum on this dick." I could feel the sweat of his body soak my leg as he banged himself into me repetitively. I did just as he said, reaching down and rubbing myself while the passion of his thrusts enhanced. My body grew hot and my toes began to curl as I felt my orgasm rise. "Cum, cum on me baby." He went harder than before as he felt my walls tighten on him, making it difficult to fit. He gripped my hips to prevent being pushed out by my contractions. He grunted as I became too tight for him. He raised his speed as he felt me cum, causing me to shriek in arousal.

After what seemed like a perpetuity of orgasm, he pulled out and let me catch my breath. "We're not done yet." He laughed at me as I lay lifeless before him. He scooped me up from underneath my buttocks and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the bed. He ran and aggressively crashed me against the wall. His cock found its way inside of me as he held me above the ground. I sucked hard on his neck as he plowed me against the wall. My legs and arms hugged tightly around him while he banged me.

"I'm gonna cum!" He growled in my ear. His entire body tensed up and his motion slowed. I could feel his cock convulsing as my inside got filled with hot fluid. He gave one last lunge before carrying me over to the bed, still inside of me. He laid on top of me and kissed me, not ready to pull out and disconnect. I could feel his cum spilling out of me and warming between my legs. We gazed at one another and kissed passionately before he finally pulled out and rolled over on his back. Both of us were fatigued and mouth breathing as I nuzzled up to his side.

"Wow you're a love machine." I said to him. I then cringed when I realized how offensive my wording was to him, considering he just recently found out he was a synth. "I love you Danse."

"That was exhilarating." He said after catching his breath. "Better than a training exercise." He drew me in close and gave my forehead a long kiss. "I love you too. Goodnight Annie. Ad Victoriam."

I fell asleep on him, feeling my lovers embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Danse teased me as I got out of bed. I woke up well rested from my lover's embrace. He was still nude under the bedspreads as I got up to put back on my now torn jump suit. There was a decent size hole in the hip where he frayed it while stripping me.

"Danse." I commanded to him. He raised his eyebrow in attention. "I'm going to need you to stay here."

He nodded in disappointment and looked in the distance. "If anything happened to you...I honestly don't know what I'd do." His voice was melancholic. "I wouldn't want to smash Super Mutant skulls with anyone else." We shared a laugh. I bent over the bed and kissed his lips before departing.

I received plenty of repulsed glares during my walk of shame as I exited the Dugout Inn. Seems Vadim and the rest of the customers weren't so fond of the sounds Danse and I made last night. I departed from the Inn as hurriedly as I could so that I could fast travel to the Prydwen. Outside, I pulled up my Pip Boy and mentally prepared myself to face the king of all assholes, Elder Maxson.

I entered the windowed room where I first met Maxson. He was waiting with Captain Kells. "I'm pleased you've returned. I wanted to speak with you, alone." He turned his head and grimaced at the Captain. Without remonstration, Kells left and left me alone with the Elder.

"The subject of Danse will not be spoken to anyone else in the Brotherhood. Do I make myself clear?" He commanded me. I stood and stared at him with a straight, agitated face. I had no kind words to physically speak to this man. "However, when I sent you with an order, you failed to complete your mission. What I witnessed at the bunker will not go unpunished."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in frustration. Arthur gave me a unique feeling from the first moment we were acquainted. Physically, he was gorgeous. His outer appearance surpassed Danse, and even my former husbands. Everything about his look, from his Deathclaw scar, weary eyes, and even his fancy fur coat made me critically lust for him. The problem was though, he was the most bigoted, closed minded bully I've ever met. I've never before wanted to make love to and assassinate somebody at the same time.

He stepped uncomfortably close to me, nearly touching his forehead to mine. "Follow me into my quarters, and we will proceed with disciplinary action." He commanded before walking past me.

I heard his rapidly exiting footsteps get quieter as his distance increased. As much as I wished to leave and have the cruel members from the Brotherhood be a part of my past, I needed them to find Shaun. I regrettably followed Arthur while he evaded everybody that spoke to him as he paced belligerently. We walked for what gave the impression of an eternity to a part of the base I never knew existed. A sliding door opened with a press of Arthur's handprint. After I entered and stood into the center of what looked like a room at a five-star vault, he closed the door with a handprint once again.

"As you can see, nobody gets in, or out of this room without my prints." He turned and looked at me. "These quarters are soundproof, so nobody will be able to hear you scream."

I had my pistol at my side. I could easily annihilate him and use his cut off hand to exit and leave his body in this fancy bedroom to rot. But I knew that no matter how much I hated him, I needed his help. I was prepared for anything he planned on doing to me.

He hostilely paced towards me and painfully snatched the nape of my neck, wrenching back my head. I groaned in anxiety as he pulled me close to his body, rubbing his free hand on my buttocks and breathing hard into my ear. "If you want to continue to be a part of the Brotherhood, fine. But I do NOT take kindly to my soldiers disobeying my orders so that they can give mercy to machines." I placed both my hands on my nape to try and break free from his secure grip. It only made him squeeze tighter and even shake me a bit in irritation.

After I screeched in discomfort from his constricting clutch, he threw me to the side so that I landed face down on the ground. He went over to his desk and pulled out a rope from one of the drawers. Before I could get up, he squatted over me and tied both my hands behind my back. He pulled at the ropes as hard as he could, giving me rope burn on my wrists. He then grasped a handful of my hair and pulled me up so I was on my knees. Since my hands were tied, I couldn't grasp at his arm to protect myself from the pressure of him tugging me.

He pulled my hair back so that I looked up at him. His expression was as cold as always. "The safe word is 'synth'. If at any point you can't continue, yell that word and I'll stop everything and you will be free to leave. But if you ever tell anybody about this room or what happens in here, you will never be welcome back into the Brotherhood ever again."

I glared at him, exhaling hatefully through my nose. I felt frightened, but at the same time protected by him. My infuriated expression transitioned into a fearful one as he pulled down the zipper of his pants.

His eyebrows raised in a concerned frustration. "What? You don't want to? Say the safe word. Say it and I'll let you go and you won't have to be punished."

We glared at one another for the longest time before I replied, "Fuck you Arthur."

In my mind I was thinking "Fuck me Arthur." He was the most horrible hunk that has ever come into my life, and deep down all I wanted to do was hate fuck him.

He got down on both knees so that he was on my level. He placed his hands at the side of my head so that I was forced to look at him. "Pay attention Annie, because I know you're not very good at that. Your screams mean nothing to me. Saying 'no', means nothing to me. Unless you say the safe word, you can flail and shout and curse at me all you want and I won't care. And after your discipline is complete, you will speak to nobody about it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I grunted at him.

The side of my face stung as he slapped it hard, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He shouted as he shook my head.

"YES!" I teared up a little bit from the force of his slap.

Immediately, he stood back up and grabbed the back of my head with both of his hands. He squared himself up to me and shoved my face into his crotch, smothering me. "I don't want you to be able to breath." He whispered as he felt me pulling away in protest. After a few moments, he pulled my head back away from him, letting me get a gasp of air. My mouth was wide open, trying to gather as much oxygen as I could before he pulled me back in to smother me again. He placed his hands on the back of my head and pushed in harder, pressing my nose closed against his crotch. When he let go again, I took another open mouthed gasp for air. With my mouth still open, he pulled out his half mass cock from his unzipped pants and propelled it into my mouth.

He let out a moan of pleasure as he penetrated my face. I felt him hardening and growing as he moved himself in and out of my jaws. He grew into full erection as he pushed and pulled me in sync with his hip thrusts. I coughed viciously as he began to slam into my maw. "Did I command you to cough bitch?" He pulled me in tight and pressed himself all the way forward, blocking my airway with his cock and forcing me to gag on him. "Fucking choke now." He said before finally pulling my head off of him.

Ribbons of my saliva connected my mouth to his throbbing erection. I finally got to take a look at its size. Although he was slightly above average from most human men, he had nothing on Danse. And I smiled at myself, wondering if the reason Arthur hates synths so much is because he's self-conscious that their dicks are bigger than his.

"Quit smiling whore." He grabbed at my arm and snatched me off the ground. He walked me over and shoved me onto a bed that was in better condition than just about all other furniture in the Commonwealth. He stripped off his signature coat and the rest of his clothes. He hung them up and sat on the bed fully nude with his legs spread and his cock standing tall with aching lust. "Fucking suck." He commanded me as he pushed my head back down onto his length.

"Oh fuck." He whispered under his breath as he bobbed my head up and down. I made the vacuumed suck with my mouth, giving him more luxury because I adored his reaction. "Shit." He leaned his head back while more hurriedly pushing and pulling at my head. After a prolonged period, he shoved my head down harder so that I choked yet again. After I squirmed and coughed he let go so that I could fully sit up and catch my breath.

"You're fucking good at that you know Annie?" He actually sounded friendly for once as he undid the ropes binding my hands. As soon as I was free, I rubbed the redness and bruises forming on my wrists from the binding.

"Oh we're not done." He became angry again as he pulled at both of my arms, causing me to fall back and lay face up on his bed. He stood up by the head board and swung me over so that my head was on the pillows. I felt constricted by his weight as he sat on my chest, erection still free and pointing at my face. I couldn't break free from underneath his weight as he pulled my arm up to one corner of the bed, pulling down a leather strap and wrapping it around my wrist even tighter than the ropes. Once one arm was extended and bound, he proceeded to do the same to the other. I whimpered as he gave the leather strap one last tug to make sure I couldn't escape.

"What was that?" He clasped his hand on my jaw and squeezed. "Say the word and I'll untie you." I inaudibly gawked at him, tears running down my face from being choked and pulled. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He moved down and tied both my legs to the bottom corners of his bed.

After I was strapped down and had no way of turning either way, he sat with his shins on my arms and manhood prodding my face. The tip felt soft as it grazed my lips. He plugged my nose so that my mouth forced open, allowing him to be inside of it again. The same groan escaped from his mouth as he placed both his hands on the headboard and moved in and out of my face.

His aroused manhood muffled my noises into gibberish as he ferociously banged my mouth. He pushed his hips all the way in so that his sack touched my chin. I was choking almost beyond what I could manage before he pulled out and began to stroke himself with his hand. I could taste the salty precum on my tongue.

He bit his bottom lip and continued to stroke my saliva up and down his cock while staring down at me. "Damn." He mumbled as he buried his face into my neck. He chomped down on my skin, almost breaking it and causing me to cry his name in objection. His mastication only grew more savage with my protesting.

Eventually he took a break from marking me with his teeth and began sucking instead, leaving a variety of bruised and scraped patterns on my flesh. He would suck one part of my neck, and then move to another, covering me in hickeys. I tucked my shoulder and head towards him to push him away, but it only made him go at it harsher. Each spot hurt worse than the previous before he stopped to tug at my jumpsuit with both hands.

My vault 111 jumpsuit that was given to me got torn in half as he pulled at its collar. He then seized the front of my bra and shredded it like it was made out of tissue paper. My breasts were fully exposed for him but that was not enough. He continued to split and gash at my suit until the entire thing was nothing but a blue rag underneath me. I laid there, sprawled out and tied down fully nude for him to do as he pleased. A part of me deep down really enjoyed that.

"Shit Annie." He whispered as he gazed upon my inspiring state of undress. He held both of my breasts in his hands, squeezing them until they began to turn purple before biting down hard on my nipple. I painfully bellowed at him to stop, hating and loving the agony at the same time. Every time I pleaded for him to halt, he amplified his domination. He let go of the tight grip on my breasts so that he could brutishly whack them. Multiple hand prints formed on my breasts as he continued to strike again and again. I wanted to cover myself with my hands in defense, but unfortunately I was still bound, making escape impossible.

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up!" He shouted at me as he clasped one of his hands over my mouth. He used his free hand to gently smack me upside the head while still covering my mouth, muting my screams. "You gonna shut the fuck up now?" His uproar was escalating. He reached up and undid the leather binding on my hands. As soon as I was free, I grasped my breasts and hugged them in pain.

"Squeeze your tits together." He ordered me. He grabbed both of my wrists and placed them so that they were at the sides of my breasts, pressing them together. He sat up onto my stomach and spit on my chest multiple times before spitting on his hand and rubbing his cock. He rubbed my chest so that his slobber lubricated between my pressed breasts. Once everything was slick, he pushed his hardon between my breasts and moved in and out. Every time his hips were forward, I could see the tip of his cock coming closer to my face before receding and then returning.

Although my breasts were sore from his abuse, I quite enjoyed the feeling of his cock moving inside of them. I bent my head forward so that whenever he was pushed towards me, I would lick the tip.

"Shit Annie." He repeated under his breath as he continued using my breasts for his desires. He pulled out and placed his hand between the lips of my sex. "Keep rubbing your tits slut." I did as he was told as he rubbed me. He pulled his hand up to spit on his fingers before reaching back down and proceeding. His calloused fingers felt surprisingly good for how rough they were. My lips parted and my breathing deepened as he continued to use his fingers on me.

I reached up to grab his face but he leaned back so I couldn't reach. His massive hand was able to wrap around both of my wrists and pin them above my head. "You don't touch me unless I tell you to." He threatened, curling his lip. "Now squeeze your tits again before I bite off a finger." I did as he said as he got up out of the bed to grab something from a drawer. I ogled at his glutes while he was facing the opposite direction.

He came back with a slick, cylinder plastic with a rounded tip. He crawled back into bed with me and laid by my side, prodding his erection on my hip. He flipped a switch on the tool so that it started vibrating. He grazed it on the opening of my sex and gently massaged me with the pulsating plastic. I bucked up my hips into the quivering tool, but couldn't move my lower body too far due to my legs still being strapped.

The vibrations were becoming too much. I let go of my breasts and reached down to try and push away the overwhelming sensation of the toy. Immediately he grabbed both my wrists with one hand and tugged them over my head. He leaned over to loudly suckle on my chest. He smirked at the sight of me being bound and pleasured. "Get soaked for me." He scolded as he pushed the toy near my opening. I ground my teeth together in a mixture between liking and distress.

"Arthur stop!" I screamed at him as he crunched his teeth on my breast. My resistance heightened his ferociousness. Awkwardly, him going harder every time I begged him to stop was essentially enjoyable. I began to love the fear I felt when he was going against my exclamations for a pause. I knew I could make it all be over with the safe word, but I didn't want to stop. I actually liked the thought of him hurting me more.

"Fuck this." He tossed the vibrator to the side. He got off the bed and undid the straps on my legs. I didn't realize how badly my ankles were being pulled until I looked down and saw the red band across each of them. I sat up, concerned that my torture was prematurely completed.

He got back onto the bed and pulled at one of my legs, dragging me over so he was between me. His cock was caressing the outside of my sex, and I stared down in anticipation for him to finally be inside of me.

"Wrap your legs around me." He commanded. I gently placed my legs over the back of his thighs to pull myself in closer. He reached above the headboard and grabbed a dagger. One hand he pressed down my forehead, pushing my face up to expose my throat. He positioned the flat side of the dagger on my neck. The metal was frigid and startling. I could feel the edge of the weapon has been dulled useless. There was no way it could cut anything, but I got a rush from the role play of pretending that it would. "I said wrap your fucking legs around me!" He shouted. Quickly I repositioned my legs so they were more tightly enfolding around his hips.

"That's better." He calmed down, throwing the knife to the side. He reached down and grabbed himself. He spit on his cock and stroked it before pushing the tip towards my opening. Slowly, he began to push himself inside of me. "Holy shit you're tight." He grumbled in amazement.

He was only about halfway inside of me before I exhaled at the sensation of his penetration. I was ready for him to go slow, so that we could get used to the feeling of each other. Instead, he clasped both his hands around my neck and forced himself all the way in with one, swift thrust.

My body still wasn't ready for his girth, so it kept pushing him back out of me. "I said wrap your fucking legs around me!" He tightened the grip around my neck. I did as he ordered. Wrapping around his hips with my legs prevented him from being forced out from my tightness. With each penetration, I got wetter and slicker for him, making it more comfortable for the both of us.

He continued to have his hands around my neck. He wasn't doing any choking, just holding to demonstrate his authority. The thought of him strangling me while fucking me made me feel like I was going to reach climax sooner than expected. He loosened his grip around my throat, but I pulled at his hands to encourage him to squeeze again.

"You fucking like being choked you weird slut?" He scrunched his face as he clasped his hands once more. His hips moved harder and faster with each passing moment. I wanted to scream in ecstasy but he was blocking my windpipe, causing me to give out meager squeaks. His hips moved with a speed that nobody has ever performed on me in the past. Every time his hips were forward, he pulled me down by my throat so that he could slam me harder. He continued until my vision blurred due to his pounding and choking.

"Wake up. I said fucking wake up!" He cupped one of my cheeks gently with one hand while slapping me softly with the other. His cock was still inside of me as he hunched over to make sure I was okay. I gave a cough and a nod while I gasped for air. The liking from the auto erotic asphyxiation caused me to not realize I was on the verge of passing out. "Are you ok?" He broke his dominating role play character to make sure I was suitable to continue.

My vision finally got back to normal as I was receiving oxygen again. I looked up at his face. He was such a beautiful man even with his tired eyes and his Deathclaw scar. His skills in the bedroom made me temporarily forget about how in reality, I actually loathed him.

He pulled himself out of me and picked me up to fling me over his shoulder. I let out a shocked yell as he carried me across the room as if I was weightless. After a few steps, he reached the side of his cleared off work desk. He crashed me face down onto it, slightly knocking the wind out of me.

"Shut the fuck up." He said to me after the force from being slammed caused me to snivel. He pulled out a rag from the drawer and crunched it into a ball. He reached forward and enfolded my nose with one hand. My plugged up nose forced me to open my mouth, allowing him to stuff the rag inside of it, dulling my noises. He leaned forward and whispered comfortably into my ear. "You can't say the safe word with this in your mouth, so if you need for me to stop, stomp your foot three times."

I nodded in understanding as he sat up and grabbed a blindfold and a belt from out of the drawer. He pulled my legs down so that they could touch the floor. I was bent over for him on the desk, blind folded and gagged, nervously anticipating what he was going to do next. I felt the rough leather of the belt wrap around my neck and pull back. I sat up from the force but he pushed me back down by my shoulders.

It was my first time being blindfolded. With my vision blocked, I was able to focus on the feeling of the controlling intercourse without being preoccupied by sights. I could feel his cock penetrating me from behind. Once again, he was not gentle, not even with his first penetration. He slammed into me causing me to move forward, but he pulled me back with the belt tied around my neck. I was still being constrained forward by his hand between my shoulders, except for every few moments he would release to that he could spank me hard. Each spanking stung worse than the previous. He kept hitting the same spot so that my buttocks could get red and swollen with his handprint. I screeched through the balled up cloth and wept through the blind fold. I put both my hands on the leather belt to loosen up its pressure. It was one thing to have him strangle me with his hands, but the belt was a whole other story.

Finally, he released the belt from my neck. I clasped my hands around my throat and massaged it in agony. When he removed the blindfold from my face, I thought my torture was over. I was wrong. He grabbed my body and lifted me back up into the air, only to slam me back down on the table face up this time. He took the belt and wrapped it around my hands, forcing my fists together. He pulled my hips down so that I was at the edge of the table for him. He positioned my legs so that both of my ankles were on his shoulders as he crudely penetrated me again.

He reached forward and removed the balled up cloth from the inside of my mouth. "I want to see your tears and listen to your screams." He snarled at me. My eyes were misty and bloodshot. My distressed groans were obnoxiously loud. He didn't shush me because he was aroused by the thought that he was the one responsible for the sounds and tears come from my body.

His roughness was beginning to make me extremely sore. With my ankles around his head, he was able to go fully inside me. I cringed as I could feel his cock agonizingly crashing against my cervical wall. I tried to scoot back but every time I did he held my legs tighter and propelled harder.

For the first time during our entire intercourse session, he gazed into my eyes. He looked down at my face and watched in pride as I cried from his dominating force. He watched my body move under him. My teeth marked breasts bounced as I slid back and forth underneath him.

"Shit baby!" He exclaimed as his body tensed. After repetitively calling me a 'whore' and 'slut', 'baby' was seeming to be a respectful change of pace.

He pulled out of me and began to jerk himself. Quickly he got over to the side of the desk so that his cock was in my face. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." I did just as he said. I was relieved to know that his orgasm was finally about to arrive. As much as I loved our session, and am willing to do it again someday, I was very tender and prepared for this episode to reach its conclusion.

I scrunched my face when I felt warm ejaculate shower over it. Some of it got into my opened mouth, and as much as I hated the taste of semen I knew it was what he was wanting so I kept my maw wide for him.

After he was complete, he let out a sigh of relief and walked away from me. There was a tiny kitchen section of the room where he grabbed a fresh towel and a couple bottles of Nuka Cola from the fridge. He went back over to me and dabbed my face clean with the towel. After undoing the binding on my hands, he picked me up and cradled me against his chest. I rested my face on his muscular torso and felt his pounding heart beat pummeling my cheek. I lovingly wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself in closer to him. He walked over to the bed and gingerly put me down and covered me up with a warm blanket. He tucked me in before grabbing the Nuka Colas and climbing in on the other side.

He was underneath the blanket on the other side, spacing himself from me before handing me the beverage. I opened the drink and placed the bottle cap to the side for future spending. He stared off into the distance sipping his beverage. I made the risk of scooting closer to him, expecting him to push away any sign of post sex affection. Instead of pushing, he placed his arm around me to pull me into his body. I never expected Elder Maxson to be the type of man who liked to snuggle.

He chugged half of his drink before placing it to the side and looking down at me. I hugged his abs and used his sweaty pecs as my pillow. He was still slightly out of breath as he spoke to me. "You feeling alright?" he checked up on me. I nodded and smiled as I tugged myself in closer to his body. He ran his fingers through and played with my hair as he adoringly looked down on me. "Remember everything I told you. What just happened is something that stays between the two of us."

"If I keep it a secret does that mean we can do it again someday?" My response caught him off guard.

"So you... you like that kind of stuff?" He raised one eye brow. "Well then, I guess next time you disobey my orders, I'm going to have to choose a different kind of punishment." We both shared a laugh. I've never heard him laugh before, it was different and unexpected.

He placed his pointer finger and thumb underneath my chin so that he could pull my face up for a kiss. It was the first time in my life where my first kiss with someone came after intercourse. I ran my fingers through his beard while I kissed him deeper. He pulled his head back and stared at me. For the first time since our first encounter, he had an expression on his face that showed no hatred. He looked gentle and kind, which was a good change of pace.

He refused to kiss me further, in fears that emotions might pursue. A few minutes later, he fell asleep still holding me in his arms. I held him back and took a nap against his rock hard physique.

I woke up before him. He was spooning me from behind, his hand cradling my sore breast, so I carefully got out of the bed in a way to not disturb his slumber. There was a closet in his room where I found some old clothes that luckily were close enough to my size. After I got dressed, I turned and saw him sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Half asleep, he shuffled over to the door and placed his hand on the scanner to open the door and let me out. Without saying a word to one another, I stepped out and he closed the door behind me.

"The synth's dick was bigger than yours." I laughed to myself as I exited the Prydwen.


End file.
